Bounty Hunter
__TOC__ 'Bounty Hunter Information' Bounty Hunter Dungeons include 20 levels that get progressively harder, as well as a Bounty Collection, and Bounty Hunter Store Packs. Bounty Hunter Events are weekly and start every Saturday. They last around 3-4 days, and offer 1 featured affinity Bounty pack in the store. Every week the featured Bounty Hunter Affinity changes. *Each Bounty Dungeon stage has it's own affinity, so create teams with an affinity advantage. Featured Heroes/Affinities: *'Fire:' Sum Il Tek / Celestial Sum Il Tek *'Earth:' Minera / Celestial Minera *'Water:' Drosh Wavestrom / Celestial Drosh *'Light:' Tovar / Celestial Tovar *'Dark:' Devorah / Celestial Devorah **The featured Bounty Hunter is usually the affinity of the last few stages. 'Bounty Keys' *You can have 3 bounty keys max which replenish every 4 hours. There are 3 ways to get more Bounty Keys: #A 1-time reward of 2 keys for completing a certain Bounty Hunter stage. #A Bounty Collection reward of 2-3 keys after collecting a certain amount of Trophies. #Opening Bounty Hunter Packs for 1-7 keys although it's not recommended to get them this way. 'Bounty Hunter Heroes' Bounty Hunters have a Bounty multiplier, and most are only useful in Bounty Hunter Events. The 5 starting Legends have a 4x Bounty multiplier when maxed. The starting Legends/Ascended Heroes are good to use if you don't have many Bounty Hunters. You can get 1 starter Legendary hero at 2★s for 100 Gems on the 1st Tier of the Legend or Ultimate Legends Pack available on Sunday/Monday every week. In the beginning it's helpful to bring as many Bounty Hunters that are 2x to battle and a friends/guild mates stronger 4x Bounty Hunter to carry you through the levels. More Bounty Hunters mean more trophies and with higher multipliers you'll earn better rewards from reaching Bounty Collection Milestones. Note: If you can only clear up to X stage for the Event use a team without Bounty heroes to finish the rest. Use your strongest single affinity team that has good synergy and bring a friends hero to add even more power. If you're lucky enough to pull/buy the Celestial Bounty Hunters or the infamous Legendary 5x Heroes (Erelah, Twin Dragons, Frozen Lovers) they are very helpful for Bounty Hunting. They have a 5x Bounty multiplier, and great skills that go along well with Gem Generator Teams. 'Celestial Bounty Hunters' The Celestial Hunters are the strongest Bounty Hunters available including Celestial Devorah, Celestial Tovar, Celesital Minera, Celestial Sum il Tek, and Celestial Drosh Wavestrom. Their battle skills aren't the best, but with the Celestial Core equipped they are taken to another level. Celestial/Inferno Bounty Dungeons will be released in a future update which will likely be a lot more difficult where having all Celestial Bounty Hunters with the Celestial Core would be ideal. 'Astral Stars' Astral Stars are the main evolution material for the 5 Celestial Bounty Hunters of each affinity. *'Fire:' 1-6★ Celestial Sum Il Tek / Fire Astral Stars *'Earth:' 4-6★ Celestial Minera / Earth Astral Stars *'Water:' 4-6★ Celestial Drosh / Water Astral Stars *'Light:' 4-6★ Celestial Tovar / Dark Astral Stars *'Dark:' 1-6★ Celestial Devorah / Light Astral Stars **'Note:' Fire Reactors are used to evolve Mecha Muramasa (Fire) 'Earning Astral Stars' There are 2 ways to earn Astral Stars to evolve Celestial Bounty Hunters: #'Trial Store:' Currently only Fire and Dark Astral Stars can be bought from the Trial Store for 5 Trial Coins each. Trial Coins are earned from clearing Trials daily (Requires Rank 80+). #*It seems like the Trial Store is supposed to refresh daily and rotate the different Affinity Astral Stars, but for now it doesn't do anything. So other Astral Stars are more difficult to collect. #'Bounty Hunter Collection': There are 2 ways you can earn all Affinities of Astral Stars. #*'Stage Rewards': 1-time collection rewards for clearing Bounty Hunter levels the first time. #*'Collection Rewards': After clearing Bounty Hunter levels you earn Trophies which are collected and go towards Trophy Milestones. As you collect more trophies you will get rewards including Astral Stars. 'Evolving Celestial Bounty Hunters' Each Celestial Bounty Hunter requires their own Affinity of Astral Stars. *Evolve 1★ Celestial Bounty Hunter = 10 Astral Stars *Evolve 2★ Celestial Bounty Hunter = 40 Astral Stars *Evolve 3★ Celestial Bounty Hunter = 100 Astral Stars *'Evolve 4★ Celestial Bounty Hunter' = 200 Astral Stars *Evolve 5★ Celestial Bounty Hunter = 500 Astral Stars **700 A.Stars (3500 Trial Coins) for maxing a 4★, and 850 A.Stars (4250 Trial Coins) to max a 1★. **'Note:' There might not be a way to earn 1-3★ Bounty Hunters anymore. 1-3★ Bounty Hunters might have been from older Events or Packs, and current Events only reward 4★ Bounty Hunters. 'Bounty Hunter Rewards' There are 2 rewards for participating in Bounty Hunts. #'Level Collection:' offers 1-time rewards for completing levels. *Higher stages reward greater amounts of bounty trophies. #'Bounty Collection:' offers rewards for collecting trophies. #*You can earn Gems, more Bounty Hunter keys, Shards, Ores, and more from collecting many trophies. #*Some milestones are impossible to reach without having a full team of 4x Bounty multipliers. #*The last Collection reward at 3.5M trophies is a 4★ featured affinity Bounty Hunter including Devorah, Tovar, Minera, Sum Il Tek, and Drosh Wavestrom. 'Store Packs' There is only 1 Bounty Hunter pack available during a Bounty Hunter event. It features 1 of the 5 different affinity Celestial Bounty Hunters, and a chance for a UR Legend. Not Recommended *Most Bounty Hunters are only useful in Bounty Events. *The featured Bounty hunters aren't worth the gems since they're restricted to Bounty Events. *Only buy Tier 1-2 if you don't have many bounty hunters. *You can view information on packs on the Store Packs page. *You can also view more detailed pack information on the Google Sheet at: bit.ly/legendarygoh **You can use Filtered View to see Bounty Hunters, and view more information on the Pack tab. Category:Events